Where the wind blows
by unwritten92
Summary: There's a boy hopelessly in love with the sunshine. There's a girl who adores the fire. He should've told her when he had the chance. She shouldn't have been such a coward. Drabble series. Magic City!AU, Step-siblings!AU
1. Hearts a mess: Chapter I

_**Hearts a mess: Chapter I**_

 _ **The father sees, the father knows**_

The Magnolia Hotel was one of a kind. In every aspect excellent, from service to entertainment, it would provide the best for its best.

Steve Stronghold would make sure of it, and he instructed as such to his sons. Mostly his eldest, because although adopted, he was the only one he could trust to do whatever it took to keep the standards of the business.

Warren Peace had been his business partner's son until he overdosed and left the young boy in his care.

He raised him as his own, and he has never regretted that decision.

He was a ruthless youth unlike his youngest, Will, with a temper, smarts, no nonsense attitude, and sober personality, and the control to let him rule over decisions that had made him indispensable for his father and the business.

He was so very different from his youngest devil-may-care attitude, that it was no wonder Steve had chosen him to take over the empire.

That is not to say he didn't love his son Will, oh of course he did, and he was the apple of his mother's eyes.

Yet, his constant partying, gambling, and affairs outside of marriage made him a black mark in the family business. He had his own position in the hotel, a good one, but Steve could not leave the place feeling like it was in great and capable hands.

Aside from all this, he was a good son but not a good businessman or husband.

Steve would sometimes look into his son's wife's eyes and feel pity for the beautiful bright young girl, yet be unable to do anything.

It was not a surprise his eldest was disgusted by his brother's ways, and despite his personality, he could always be seen as a supporter of young Layla. It was strange to not see them side-by-side at times during the days and nights at the Magnolia Hotel.

So it really never came as a shock as it did to his family when, what he thought was a sibling relationship sometimes so close to skirting another kind of relationship altogether, turned into what has been an ongoing secret affair behind closed doors.

He only regrets that he never saw the feelings brewing between the beautiful girl and his dark son, maybe if he had, he could have prevented the fallout.

* * *

I must admit, I'm a little excited to be writing for my OTP almost eleven years after the fact. I would suggest listening to Gotye's Hearts a mess, it inspired this verse. And the Weeknd, him too. A lot. Let me know what you think.


	2. Hearts a mess: Chapter II

_**Hearts a mess: Chapter II**_

 _ **An illicit affair**_

"We shouldn't be doing this."

The dark chuckle that follows her breathy exclamation makes something inside her clench.

She's pressed against the floor to ceiling windows of his room at the hotel; they give a magnificent view of the tranquil ocean, so different from the turmoil inside of her.

His touch is like fire, trailing heat everywhere he touches, and it makes it difficult for her to keep a coherent thought process. When his fingers make contact with her heat she can't help but grasp tightly at the glass. It offers no purchase.

He takes her hair and pushes it aside one shoulder, letting his lips trail lightly down the nape of her neck.

"Then why are you here, red?"

 _'_ _Why am I here?'_ she thinks dazedly, it's like she can't stay away from him. He makes her feel unlike anyone ever has before. He curls his fingers inside of her, and she knows he does it to distract her as her thoughts fly out and she's left gasping and moaning his name.

"That answers my question." He bites her bared shoulder and noses the bra strap further down.

She's not even undressed, and he has her a moaning mess in his arms. She looks down to see where his hand has disappeared inside the skirt of her dress, and needs to squeeze her eyes shut when he flicks and circles her clit with his thumb. Her mouth falls open and she can see her breath fogging up the glass.

Then his hand is gone and she whimpers at the loss, he turns her around pressing her back hard to the glass pane, hikes her legs around his waist getting as close to her as he can get, and presses a bruising kiss to her parted lips. He wastes no time snaking his tongue to meets hers, his fingers are sure to leave marks on her thighs come noon. It's not even nine in the morning, and she feels like she's losing it.

She's married, maybe not happily, but married and she can't stop this from happening as much as she can't stop breathing and live.

Warren has slowly taken over her life, her soul, and her heart without her even noticing how and when it happened, and she knows as surely as she knows anything, he won't let her go.

He had told her once, when it happened for the first time, he whispered it in her ear, kissed it down her throat, nipped it on her belly, and marked it on her thighs.

"He'll be here soon Warren, I need to go back."

She can practically feel his anger, the distaste, when she mentions her husband.

His hand pulls sharply on the handful of hair it had grasped and it makes her head tilt back.

Brown angry eyes meet green.

Just as suddenly as the darkness overtook him it leaves, and this makes her worry.

He trails his lips down her cheek and his tongue licks a path to her ear.

"You won't be going anywhere. I'm not done with you yet, I won't ever be done with you."

Layla closes her eyes at his words, whispered roughly while fingers grip her hair and body tightly.

"It seems I keep repeating myself where you're concerned, red. You keep forgetting, sweetheart, exactly where you belong."

She's not surprised that she gives into him and stays; she always does in the end.

She's also not surprised that when Will finds them, she in the middle of his bed with strong arms wrapped around her, and unreal pleasure coiling inside her body.

It's just the way the dark haired man has always made her feel.

* * *

What is this? You guys, I won't be able to stop.

Definitely recommend The Weeknd's Where you belong.

Warren, what are you doing to Layla?! It's fine, she consents.


End file.
